Wrath of the Once
by headto
Summary: Based on the movie Wrath of the Titans. All OUAT- & Wrath of Titans- identifiable scenes & characters are not mine but just borrowed for the enjoyment of the fandom. Contains Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1: She didn't want to but had to

**Author's Note:**

Let's see if I can make this story work. This story is inspired by the after-world-chronicles' work as posted in his tumblr. (See the cover art for this story and check out his awesome blog.)

Reviews will be much appreciated. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

This was not how Emma Swan expected her day to go. Yes, she saw the dark clouds gather yesterday afternoon and watched the heavy rain that followed that night. The winds that came with the storm were unnaturally fierce and if she was not who she was, she would have been surprised to receive a visit from her mother.

Her mother, the Queen of the gods.

_-Last night-_

_"I visit him sometimes in his sleep. He is a good boy. He's going to be a great man someday." Queen Snow told Emma, brushing hair away from her grandson's face._

_"That is what I hope, mother."_

_Snow looked at Emma and cannot help but feel proud of her daughter's choice. Back then, she did not understand why Emma gave up the chance to be immortal as the gods and live in heaven. She would have lived in a palace instead of in a peasant's hut and be served instead of toiling everyday. But years of watching mother and son together showed the queen that maybe there is something good about being just a human._

_Emma watched her mother stand up and gaze at the turmoil outside the window. The last time they saw each other was when she turned down the gods' offer of immortality as payment for the great service she did for them. It was many demi-god's wish… to live as a full god. But seeing both sides of the coin – human and immortal – she decided that though life is much shorter, being mortal is a better option. Glancing at the sleeping form of her son, she knew that she made the right decision._

_"There will be a war." Snow turned to look at Emma. "Will you fight with us?"_

_"I gave up that life a long time ago, mother. I have Henry to think about now."_

_"I understand." Snow walked towards her daughter until they were but an arm away from each other. "Take care of your son."_

"OVER HERE!" Emma shouted at the beast and flailed her arms loaded with a sword and a shield. "OVER HERE UGLY!"

People were running all over the place trying to stay away from the beast but it was so huge and moved so fast that it made escaping difficult. And it doesn't help that it blows fire too. Some did not know whether to put out the fire that engulfed their homes and their livelihood or just run. Children were crying. It was total chaos and Emma knew that she had to lead the beast away from the people.

And of all the days that Emma allowed her son to go to school – because sometimes she needed him to accompany her at work – it had to be when some monster decide to drop by too. She had yet to find Henry.

"Ma!"

Emma's eyes widened at the familiar voice and turned to look at her right. Unfortunately, the beast decided to stop spewing fire and growling and turned to where the voice came from too. Seeing the little boy huddled behind wooden boxes, the beast stamped its feet and charged like a bull.

Everything around Emma drifted away except for the sight of her son looking for her. _Henry!_ She felt adrenaline pump thru her body and she charged towards the beast. She prayed to the gods that she'd reach it before it reached Henry.

_I won't reach him in time, _Emma realized. Still running, she gripped the sword in her hand, moved the arm back and then threw the sword at the beast. It did not impale its thick skin but the force made it stop and change direction.

_Shit._ Emma stopped and then ran away from the beast that had begun charging at her this time. Now that she knew that Henry was safe, it was time to end this. She saw a long thick metal chain with one end nailed to a pole. She ran towards it and grabbed the free end. She turned towards the monster and waited until it was close enough. With a series of manoeuvres, she was able to tie its head and feet closely which impeded its ability to move. With a grunt, the beast fell on its side.

Emma gasped and tried to take deep breaths. The beast was so huge and it was flailing trying to escape from the chain. She had to think fast on how to kill it without her sword. She noticed the smoke coming out of its mouth. _Fire!_ _Gods I hope this one is stupid._ She picked a wood and tried to taunt and prod the beast to breathe fire. It only took a few seconds before it finally answered Emma's prayers and practically vomited fire which, fortunately for her and her townspeople, caught it's feet and engulfed its body.

Emma watched the beast burn until it stopped moving. When she looked behind, she saw some of the people watching with her, and her. Their faces still showed fear but also gratitude.

"Ma!"

Emma turned towards the voice and gasped as small shoulders collided hard with her stomach. She bit her lips to stop herself from cursing and crying from pain and then wrapped her arms around her little boy.

"Let's go home, Henry."

* * *

Emma grimaced as Granny, her neighbor, applied ointment at her wounds at the back. She was thankful for the old woman who, as soon as she and Henry were within sight, met them and ushered Henry inside the house. Granny ordered Henry to boil water and then clean himself and then tended to Emma.

Emma said that she can clean herself on her own but the look the old woman gave her seemed more frightening than the beast she had just slain. So she removed her shirt and sat down and bore the pain silently.

She watched as her son, seated a few feet away from them, let his eyes trail from the wounds that Granny was cleaning. She knew he was taking stock of all her wounds. Both old and new. Old scars scattered throughout her body that remind her of all the battles she'd been in before her son came along. Once all her wounds were cleaned and covered, Henry approached them and sat down at her feet.

"You were awesome, ma."

Granny looked fondly at Henry. "She's always been a hero, my child."

Emma found herself remembering her mother's words the night before and came to a decision. She turned towards her neighbor.

"Will you watch Henry for me? I need to go somewhere."

Granny nodded in understanding. "You both rest and then tomorrow you can bring him over." She then gathered her things and left.

"Where are you going, ma?"

"Remember when I told you about your grandmother?"

"That she is Snow, queen of the gods."

Emma nodded. "She visited last night and spoke of a war. I fear that it has already begun." Emma watched as her son tried to mask the fear he was feeling or probably still feeling. _His brave son_. "I'm going to stop this war so that I can keep you safe, Henry."

Henry stood up and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Just promise me that you're coming back."

"I promise."

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2: A queen and another demigod

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading. FYI, I added a couple of sentences and copy-edited Chapter 1 but it does not change the gist of the first instalment so no need to read it again.

We begin to meet more characters. It's crazy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Look, Ma!" Henry shouted excitedly as he watched and pointed at a black winged horse flying towards their humble abode.

Emma paused from packing her bag and looked up. _Pegasus._ She felt a sudden dread upon seeing the horse but she offered Henry a smile as if there was nothing wrong.

The horse is her mother's but Snow sent it to her as an aid during the last battle. They've been through so much for a short period that she considered him a comrade. The horse coming to her without a word from her mother can only mean one thing – the latter cannot communicate with her by herself.

After making sure that she had everything that she needed - extra clothes, food, sword, dagger, and shield – she flung her bag at her back and walked towards where her son stood looking with mouth agape at the horse that had already landed. Emma placed a hand on Henry's shoulder when they were finally beside each other.

"You can touch him, Henry. He won't hurt you."

Henry glanced at her for reaffirmation and when she nodded, he walked slowly towards the animal. He hesitated touching it at first but when the horse simply kept still, he finally let his outstretched hand brush its neck. Pegasus released what might be a soft sound of pleasure.

"He likes you." Emma said when Henry looked up at her.

The horse turned towards her when she finally approached and it grunted. "Me, not so much."

After securing her satchel and weapons at the horse's back, Emma knelt so she and Henry were eye-to-eye.

"Be a good boy. Follow what Granny tells you to do. Eat your vegetables and continue practicing with your wooden sword."

After a pause, she added. "I love you, Henry."

Henry wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Show the bad guys who's the boss, ma."

Emma chuckled and then stood up. After a shaky start with the stirrup, she was finally atop the horse.

"I will be home soon, son."

When Henry nodded, Emma patted Pegasus then whispered. "Make me look good."

Pegasus spread his wings, reared a bit and then took flight. Emma gripped tightly and hoped the smile she gave her son did not betray the initial fear she felt with the horse's antic. When Henry waved goodbye, she waved back then pressed her body closer to the horse as they gained altitude.

* * *

"Where is Snow?" Emma asked Pegasus. Of course, horses can't speak but Pegasus was not just any horse. She noticed the slight dip of its head for a moment before going back to its normal angle.

When she saw the temple ahead, she was surprised to realize that despite the lack of directions, Pegasus seemed to know where she planned to visit first. They landed outside and the horse went to nibble on some grass leaving Emma to enter alone. She saw a woman with red hair streaked with grey and white and green robe seated hunched on one of the granite chairs.

It was Ariel, the goddess of the seas. She did not look good. Emma ran to her.

"Where is she?" Emma asked, sure that she did not need to mention the name. She knelt so that they were face-to-face. She took note of the tears in her clothes and the blood seeping out from various wounds. Gods bleed but Ariel's did not show any sign of stopping. If possible, her health seemed to be getting worse by the second.

"She is imprisoned. Rumple and Zelena betrayed us. They're trying to awaken the Once."

Emma stood up. Definitely not good. The Once is the mother of all the gods. She tried to destroy the human race a long time ago and the only thing that stopped her was when Snow, Rumple, and Ariel joined their powers to imprison her in Tartarus.

"How do I get to Tartarus?"

"Find my soldier imprisoned in Queen Regina's palace." The trident in Ariel's hand shrank until it was only arm's-length. She handed it to Emma who took it with both hands. "Find Killian. If he is still worthy, he will be able to use that. He will lead you to Marco."

Marco was one of the gods. From what Emma knew, he built Tartarus. She nodded and tucked the weapon in her belt.

"And Emma, hurry."

With that, the demigod watched as grey began to cover Ariel's body until she turned into a statue. Then the wind blew and the statue crumpled into dust.

* * *

"I would like an audience with your queen." Emma told the man who met her once Pegasus landed and she was on the ground. He introduced himself as the commander and asked what right she has to demand such. She looked back at her horse then stared into his eyes.

"I am Emma Swan and I'd like to see Queen Regina."

The man's eyes widened in recognition but immediately recovered his composure. "Follow me."

Emma looked around. It looked like she just recently missed the battle judging by the number of wounded soldiers that are still bleeding and shouting in pain. She wondered if the rest of the world were experiencing the same thing. They have only taken a few steps when the presence of a woman stopped them. The commander bowed his head.

Queen Regina smirked. "Still don't know how to arrive on time, I see."

"It's good to see you too, your majesty."

Emma took a step forward, took the queen's hand, and placed a kiss on the back of it. The kiss may have lingered a bit than was proper but the commander and the soldiers around them did not react to it.

She didn't care about what they think anyway. It wasn't the time for whatever compelled her to do such but she also did not expect to see the queen again. She was only human, after all.

When she felt the slight subtle squeeze on her fingers holding the queen's, she stood up straight.

"Follow me, Emma Swan."

She did.

* * *

Queen Regina waited until Emma entered the tent before turning to address her. With a subtle look towards her commander, the man took leave and waited outside. She regarded the woman for a moment and remembered the last time they saw each other.

Emma Swan saved her from the sea monster, Cetus, many years ago. She, _then Princess Regina, _was tied to a post hanging over the ocean and she saw how the hero... _her_ hero sat atop the black-winged stallion she came with today and served blow after blow to the monster to whom she was supposed to be sacrificed to appease a god. She also felt every hit Emma received in return from the angered beast.

Regina thought that there had been something in Emma's eyes when she helped her down the post after defeating the monster. Or when they danced together during the celebration that night. Or when Emma placed a lingering kiss on her hand when the demigod bid her goodbye, reminiscent of what had happened but a few moments ago.

Regina wanted to ask her to stay but Emma had to leave because she had a baby boy to return home to. And Princess Regina was to mourn and bury her father and people who were killed by the monster.

Regina thought that she could visit Emma once her kingdom had recovered but then she was crowned queen and all her time had to be devoted to her people. Then now there's another war that threatened the existence of the human race.

Emma Swan was back but not for her. Queen Regina felt something niggling inside of her and the thought of saying goodbye after this, after Emma accomplished what she came here for, brought a familiar little ache to her chest. But now is not the time. She was queen and there was a battle to be won. _Had_ to be won. She tried to push aside the feelings trying to resurface.

"What brings you to my kingdom?"

Emma had sat on one of the wooden chairs. She looked tired and Regina finally noticed wounds and burns on her arms that have yet to fully dry.

"I'm looking for a man who I was told was a prisoner in your castle."

"Name?"

"He goes by Killian."

"Ah, the thief."

Emma only realized that the man she was looking for was a criminal. Of course he was. Ariel said he was in prison.

The demigod sighed. She hoped that whatever it was he stole wasn't something too expensive like the royal sceptre or something. She needed him if she was to have a fighting chance in this war. She stood and approached queen.

"I need him in my fight to stop this war. He is favored by a god."

Emma watched as the queen absorbed this piece of information.

"A demigod then." Regina looked at Emma from toe to head. "He doesn't look like he has any godness in him."

Emma shrugged. Regina knows Killian by name so the queen definitely knows him. After a moment, the Queen spoke again.

"Come with me."

* * *

"Ah, your majesty. Can't stay away from me for long, eh? If you simply accepted my proposal of marriage, you will never experience the loneliness of being apart from me."

Regina tried to keep her eyes from rolling. It usually amused her when men brave enough, or stupid enough, tried to flirt with her. She even smiled when Killian, in his ratty pirate costume, offered marriage. But then he tried to steal from the palace. On more than one occasion. So she had him put in jail until she felt that he would no longer be a nuisance. She could have just driven him away from her kingdom but he amused her when he wasn't stealing.

"I really can't see how you can need him, Swan." The queen moved to the side to let Emma into the prison cell so that the latter can approach the man.

Emma Swan watched as Killian's eyes lighted upon seeing her. He attempted to suavely brush off the hair in his face and smooth his dirty beard. He stood straighter and added a swagger in his walk as he drew closer to the other woman.

"Need me, eh? I assure you, my lady, I only aim to please and please you I can definitely do."

Emma stared at the man and can't believe her luck. On second thought, this war was probably messing with her fate. As if death wasn't bad enough. She took a step closer until they were but an arm's length away from each other. The man stank and she wanted to step away again but she had to put across her message… her _warning_ clearly if she wished them to be able to work well together.

"First of, I am no lady. Second, if you ever so much glance at me or comment lecherously then I'll make sure that you will no longer be able to please _anyone_." She let her words ring in the air.

Killian simply shrugged and stepped away but Emma saw in his eyes that he understood. Emma looked back at Regina who was silently regarding her as if waiting for her next move. She walked around the small cell before addressing Killian again.

"I am Emma Swan."

Killian's eyes lighted again but this time with recognition. "Ah, Emma Swan. The great hero. The god Snow's beloved." He mocked bow before adding, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Ariel sent me."

"Why? What could she possibly need me for when she had not listened to any of my calls?"

Killian had a point. If Emma was not a warrior, she did not know if she would have met her own mother. The gods were not necessary cruel or abandoned their half-human offspring but most were absentee parents; if they could even be granted the title of parent. Emma didn't have an answer for him.

"I'd tell you to ask her but you'll have to go to the after-life to do so."

"Are you saying that she's dead?"

Emma looked him in the eye and tried to project compassion. Gods may be absentee parents but they were still their parents. "Yes."

It took a moment for Killian to reply. "What do you need me for?"

Emma approached him. "I need you to bring me to Marco. Ariel gave me her trident and said that it will help us find him."

Killian tried to get the weapon but Emma pulled it out of reach and stepped back. She tucked it again in her belt. "You'll get this once we are out in the ocean."

Before Killian can protest, Queen Regina addressed Emma. "Are you sure that you can trust him?"

Emma looked to the queen. "I have to. Ariel said that the trident will only work if he's worthy." Then turning back to Killian she said, "If he fails, we can always throw him overboard."

Killian sat on the floor. "What if I don't want to go?"

"Finding Marco gives us a slight chance of winning. I cannot force you if you are rather looking forward to seeing Ariel, which could be in just a couple of days."

It was true. Emma cannot and will not force him. The trident may not work if Killian was not willing to go. She decided to change tactic. She squat in front of Killian. She grabbed sand from the floor and watched as it poured back to the floor as she opened her fist one finger at a time, knowing that the latter was also watching. "Don't you miss it? The roar of the ocean, the whisper of the wind, the squawk of the sea gulls, the thrill of battling a storm with no land in sight?"

Killian stood up suddenly and turned to the queen. "I'd like all charges against me dropped."

The queen stared at the thief. "Granted."

Killian spoke again. "I want payment in gold after this."

The queen clenched her jaw a bit. "Granted."

Killian let out something like between a giggle and chuckle. "I want-"

Emma stood up and cut him off. "Don't push it."

The thief looked at her for a second before continuing. "I want your fastest boat. It should be strong and loaded because where we are going is far and dangerous."

"Are you sure you know where we are going?"

Killian gave a smug smile. "Just put me on deck and I'll show you."

* * *

Emma fixed the belt holding the sword in the queen's waist. She heard Regina give her commander instructions earlier and that was when she realized that the queen was going with them.

"You can't leave your people without a queen you know."

Queen Regina looked amused. "Are you giving me orders now?"

The demigod watched as the queen walked towards the ship. When the latter looked at her again, she chuckled and followed.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3: Crazy gods and cyclops

**Author's notes:**

First, thank you for reading.

Second, I changed all Hephaestus to Marco. Changing names is confusing.

Third, I just really wanted to post this next chapter before Monday comes because I might be busy. And because I'm so giddy about this story that I can't stop writing. But I'm so sleepy so this might contain more mistakes than usual. I'll just edit when I'm feeling more awake.

So there. I hope you'll have fun.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"You can let go, you know. Stop fighting and it will hurt less." Rumple, god of the darkness & death told Snow, watching as her life force and power bled out from her veins and into the giant form of The Once. Her arms and legs were shackled to two separate vertical beams and he wondered whether Snow will break her wrists first or die from bleeding out.

Snow did not reply and he wondered if she finally fell unconscious from the ordeal but then he saw her bowed head shake. It was too subtle, or weak, and he would not have noticed it if he was not watching her keenly. Rumple approached and waited to see if she will speak. He heard a gasp and groan and finally a very low murmur. He bowed a bit to peer into her face. He watched as pained eyes finally looked at him.

"What happened, Rumple? Why are you doing this?"

Rumple stood and walked a few steps away with his back facing her. "You don't understand, do you? No, of course you don't." He chuckled drily then turned to face her. "Of course, the Great Snow does not get it. You lord over the land and people worship and pray to you. You reign in the heavens and other gods look to you. You had relations with a peasant and your bastard turned to be a hero."

"Is this about power? You don't have to do this. You know we can work it out without waking her up. You know what will happen if she does."

Rumple marched towards her until he could feel the heat from the power working on the goddess. "The Once promised me the earth. I will be able to leave this place and rule above with her."

"You know that is a lie. Did you forget what she's done? Why we had to imprison her here? When she wakes up, she will destroy everything and everyone including you. If she does spare you, you will be lord of nothing."

Rumple watched as consciousness slipped away from Snow. He still wanted to lash out at her, tell her how angry he was, _is_, for being forgotten in the underworld after their battle with The Once. True, he agreed to reign over this realm but years of isolation with nothing but decay, wailing, crying, and begging from the dead would put a toil on anyone. Especially if you watched the other gods love and be loved in return.

But Snow had a point. He had some thinking to do and he had to do it where The Once will not be able to hear his thoughts. Flicking his wrist, he transported himself to his palace.

* * *

"RUN!" Emma shouted as a Cyclops appeared from behind a tree. It was huge, almost as tall as the trees. They had landed half an hour ago and had explored the forest looking for a cave or a door, or anything that indicated that some life forms other than plants resided in the island. A one-eyed giant was something they never expected.

The demigod watched as Queen Regina and ten of her men scampered towards a huge felled tree. Emma hoped they get there in time.

"Oof!" Emma looked back and saw Killian, who was running beside her, now hanging upside down by a rope tied on one leg. _Traps_. Emma groaned. If the Cyclops set the traps then they were all screwed. Intelligence and brute force is a deadly combination for a giant opponent.

"Swan, help!"

Emma thought of going back and helping him but the monster hot on her heels stopped her. "Just hold on tight! I'll be back!"

She hid behind a tree but had to scamper off when the Cyclops punched through the tree. She was almost crushed beneath it if it did not miss her by an inch. She felt splinters strike her but she did not have time to check the damage. Shouting caught her attention and she realized that she's almost by the fallen tree where the queen and her men ran to.

The tree was broken in half and two were lying unconscious, their arms and neck in weird angles. Emma saw three fighting it and realized that one of them was the queen. Suddenly, the Cyclops found an angle and picked the queen by one arm, the one holding the sword.

"Put me down you big oaf!"

If Emma was not filled with fear she might have laughed at how regal Regina still sounded despite the predicament. She ran faster and struck the part of the ogre she could reach - the ankle. She sliced and sliced but her sword only seemed to swipe against the skin without doing anything except maybe annoy it. The Cyclops bent down and flicked a finger and Emma found herself flying only to crash against a nearby tree. She was probably unconscious for a few moments until a cry shook her.

"Emma!" She woke from her stupor and stood up on her shaky legs. She was still a bit disoriented but then another cry finally made her focus.

"Nooooo!"

Emma saw two more of the queen's men flung away. One's head hit a rock, which immediately bled out. The other one remained unconscious and Emma wanted to check him but first, she had to save Regina.

Gripping her sword, which she miraculously kept in her grasp, she once again charged towards the Cyclops. Luck allowed the queen success in hitting it by the nose with her legs. The momentary lapse in attention of the giant towards the people in the ground gave Emma an idea.

Gripping the hilt of her sword with both hands and angling the blade downwards, Emma raised it as far as she could and with all the strength she had, she brought it down and felt relief as it pierced the skin between the first and second carpal of the ogre' foot.

The ogre bellowed in pain and moved its hands to cradle the injured foot thereby releasing the queen in the process. Emma quickly slid on the ground to break the queen's fall, wrapped her in an embrace and rolled away from the beast. Just in time too because as soon as the ogre raised its foot and held it in its arms, it lost its balance and fell on its back. And luck was definitely on their side, or maybe Snow can see her wherever she is, because the Cyclops fell on one of its traps and a huge beam of wood fell on its head.

It groaned but did not move.

After making sure that the queen was alright, Emma stood and hopped on the Cyclops' chest. She took out the trident from her belt and hoped that it will work. It did and Emma wondered what that meant. She was about to thrust it on the giant's eye when another Cyclops came rushing towards her with an axe. Before she can react though, a load roar was heard. She deduced it was something like "stop" because the axe never came.

Everyone watched as an older Cyclops appeared holding Killian upside down by his foot. Then the Cyclops turned to Emma. It looked at the trident on her hand.

"Ariel." Then the two ogres knelt as if in obeisance.

Emma looked to Killian who finally explained.

"They are the three Cyclops who created the weapons of the three high gods and that includes Ariel's trident. Only representatives of these gods can wield it and not die."

Emma hopped down from the giant's chest. "But I'm not even her descendant. I only hoped that I can make it work."

It was the elder Cyclops that spoke. "Then the goddess blessed you when she gave you that."

Emma wanted to ask more questions but they were running out of time. She walked towards the Cyclops. "Can you bring us to Marco?"

The elder nodded. "Come."

"Wait," Queen Regina spoke. "I need to tend to my men."

Emma remembered that a few died in the fight. "We will come back for them after we talk to Marco."

Again, the elder spoke. "My brother will help carry them back to your ship."

The queen agreed and instructed all of her remaining men to lead the Cyclops to their ship and to wait for them there. The dead will be wrapped in accordance to their burial tradition and the injured will be tended to. Once everything was sorted, they followed their guide to Marco's place.

* * *

"Come in, come in!" The old god, Marco, welcomed them excitedly. He mumbled to himself as he led the way inside his home while glancing back at them and smiling. The Cyclops left them once Marco appeared in the opening of the cave. The soldiers who came with them stayed outside and it was only the two demigods and Queen Regina who went in.

They finally came into what Emma assumed was the main hall. There weren't any furniture that would show what part of the cave they were in – whether it was the dining room or receiving area - but the place was loaded with familiar and unfamiliar trinkets. Emma could make out a house-shaped clock with a small door open at the top where a bird was peeking out. There were also weapons of various sizes and shapes. If she did not know who Marco was, what he does, she would just think that he's a hoarder.

They waited while Marco continued to mumble to himself and straighten out his things. He turned to the wooden owl perched on a beam and seemed to be conversation with it because he frowned and harrumphed. Eventually, the old god turned to them.

"What brought you to my humble abode Emma Swan?"

Emma was a bit surprised that he knew her but then remembered that he was a god. "We need a way to Tartarus."

Marco looked at the floor and murmured. "No, no way, no, no way -" then looked at Emma again. "Why?"

"Rumple and Zelena are trying to awaken The Once and my mother is also imprisoned there."

Marco turned to the wooden owl. "Stupid. Idiot. I told her not to trust Rumple but she had to put him there to guard her. Stupid." Then he turned to Emma again. "You can't do it." Then he went to argue with the wooden owl again.

Emma did not know how to feel. She came all the way here to their only chance of finding a way to Tartarus and the old man will not help them. Before she can try to beg with the god, Queen Regina stepped towards Marco and placed a hand on his arm.

"Please… mortals do not stand a chance against The Once but I cannot let my people perish without a fight."

Marco looked at the queen, took the hand touching his arm and held it in both of his hands. "You remind me of the fairest in all the heavens and earth whose beauty extended to her heart, my wife, Aphrodite." He smiled. "You, Queen Regina, will be a great queen."

He dropped her hands and turn to the demigods. "Follow me."

The three followed the god to another room. It contained a globe that almost filled up the entire room. Marco pointed to an almost negligible mark. "I created Tartarus from the inside out to make sure that I will be able to get in and out and I am the only one who knows where it is."

Emma looked at the mark. "How do we get there?"

Marco murmured something and then smiled. "Better, I will go with you."

* * *

Zelena and Rumple watched Snow's slumped form. Zelena roughly pulled on the arm shackles to tighten them and shake the goddess of heaven awake. When the latter looked up, she sneered at her. "Had a good sleep?"

"Zelena," Snow gasped. "You have to stop this. She cannot awaken."

"You had thousands of years - a millennia - to listen to me but you didn't. I was a great general of your army and I was loyal but you never appreciated that, did you? All you think about, care about, are your puny mortals and that Emma Swan. It's time for new blood to reign now. Unfortunately for you, you'll never get the chance to see me do that."

"You know what else is funny?" The goddess of war continued. "Your demigod is trying to save you. Maybe I'll show you her head once I'm done with her."

Snow's face steeled. She looked to Zelena and then to Rumple, who was silent the whole time. "You will not succeed."

Zelena walked away but not before saying her last piece. "Maybe not but I'll make sure to bring you and your _hero_ down with me."

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4: Wishes and the door of death

**Chapter 4**

The group - consisting of the two demigods, a queen, five soldiers, and a god - trudged up the steep stony mountain. It was hot and there weren't anything around to offer shade. If they were not on their way to Tartarus, Emma Swan would have joked about dropping by a tavern first to have a drink.

She chuckled inwardly and then thought of her son. _I will see you soon, Henry_.

Regina felt a slight tremor go through her companion's body and turned to see what's happening. Emma was smiling. And then Emma's face turned to being concerned then resolute.

The queen wanted to reach out and ask the hero what she's thinking about. She wanted to thank her for helping her again. Well, not _her_ per se but she'll be among those saved if they succeed.

Their boat trip was filled with lingering gazes when they thought the other one was not looking. The queen tried to be discreet. After all, she is queen and giggling or blushing like a pre-teen over a crush is not something she wanted her soldiers to see. Not that she has a crush on Emma. It's definitely more than that but she's not sure if it's love. Maybe it is. Maybe it's not. Maybe if they survive this, she can explore what exactly it was that she felt for the other woman.

Yes, she tried to be discreet but sometimes she finds herself caught by Killian who would smirk at her knowingly, and also by Emma who would then give her a shy smile before turning or walking away. It's probably a demigod thing, being highly sensitive about what's going on around you.

There were also touches but more from Emma's side. She hardly needs support but Regina never stopped her from holding her hand when they go down the stairs made slippery by the ocean water. She also tried not to show how the slight touch of the demigod's fingers on her back, the brushing of their shoulders when they sit side-by-side or their fingers when Emma handed her a plate or a glass of drink thrill her.

Whenever they were alone, which was rare - in the planning room or the hallway - they never talked about _their_ past. They only talked about strategies or about other people.

Emma once asked her how she finds being queen. It was last night after dinner and they were sitting together watching the soldiers dance and play while Marco taught Killian how to read the map of Tartarus. The map was made of wood and levers and the demigod probably found it too confusing because Marco suddenly hit the latter's head seemingly in frustration. Once she was able to stop from laughing, Regina answered the question. She said that being queen was challenging and sometimes stressful but most definitely fulfilling when she sees her people not merely surviving but living. Happily living.

Regina was still looking at her soldiers when she answered so when there was no reaction from Emma, she turned to face her. Emma was looking at her.

_"Emma?" Regina asked. That's when she realized that Emma must not have noticed she was staring because it took a moment for her to react. She watched the demigod shake her head and look away._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"For what?"_

_Emma cleared her throat. "For staring."_

_"That's hardly a crime." Regina smiled when Emma looked at her again. "And I'm used to being stared at, being a queen and all." Then in a moment of weakness, yes it was weakness because she never flirts, she added. "And I like it when you look at me."_

She watched the furious blush that suddenly appeared on Emma's face and decided to take pity on her lest she become too uncomfortable and leave. She might not get a chance to do this again with Emma. So she changed topics and asked about her son.

Regina was mesmerized at how brightly Emma's eyes lit up as she regaled her with stories of Henry. She learned that Henry is turning eleven soon. She imagined Emma nursing a baby and humming, or singing a lullaby to put him to sleep. Emma said that he's a quiet boy and hardworking and that she's teaching him how to fight with a sword. She imagined a little sword being held by little hands flipping and swiping against Emma's own sword, which would also be wooden. She imagined a little boy getting frustrated because he cannot even come near her mother and Emma would then swoop in and tickle him to the ground. The smile would turn to laughter and they would only stop when tears begin to form on both their eyes. Or when Regina comes out of the hut with a tray of water and a smile for her two loves.

That last thought shook her and she felt a tiny ache in her chest. Emma was a fierce warrior, she's seen that, and seems like a gentle mother. She wondered how she would be as a lover. The ache in her chest grew and she absently rubbed on it.

_"Hey, are you okay?" Emma was looking at her with concern and her eyes shifted from her face to the hand in her chest. Or her chest. She didn't mind the latter._

_She put down her hand on her side and felt her pinkie finger falling atop another finger. Regina was glad that their hands were not in view of the others because Emma moved hers until it was palm up and Regina moved hers fully atop it. She could feel the callous and the scars and she traced one particularly long gash along the length of Emma's palm._

_"Cetus." Emma answered her unspoken question and she remembered that when her hero kissed her hand as farewell that night many years ago, it was with a bandaged hand._

Regina had wanted to kiss her palm at that moment. She wanted to kiss every scar that Emma had in her body because every scar was a testament to how beautiful Emma Swan was inside. She would not wish the scar away because it made Emma Swan the way she was and Regina would not have it any other way.

She wanted to kiss Emma Swan.

But it wasn't the time.

So Regina intertwined their fingers and Emma must have understood because she gave her fingers a squeeze before sitting back more comfortably and looking at the sea and the stars. And they sat in silence, not needing any more words that night, until it was time to go to sleep.

* * *

"We're almost there."

Emma Swan looked ahead and saw the stack of rocks which Marco was pointing at. She would have cheered and possibly fist-bumped the queen if it was any other place. She looked at the queen walking beside her. She had wanted to ask her if she was okay because she heard her sigh several times during their trek up.

Emma remembered the past few days. She looked back at the soldiers behind them, looked ahead at Killian talking with Marco, and then at the woman beside her. Emma remembered last night as the two of them talked and held hands under the sky. She wanted to say something, anything that would give the queen a glimpse of what was going on in her heart.

Emma felt that she was not alone in her feelings but it has been years since they last saw each other. They were not able to spend much time together - they were introduced, a warrior to a princess, then she was fighting a sea monster to protect her, and then they were saying goodbye – but in those few occasions, they had… moments.

At first, she just assumed that it was war that made her feel things about the then princess but every once in a while, she found herself remembering those days and yearning for another chance; even just one day to see Regina once again.

Now she had almost five days with her and they are probably walking to their deaths. Emma only wished for a day but now she found herself wanting an eternity.

Maybe if they survive, she'll ask her mother if she could ask for immortality as a reward. Immortality for her, Regina and Henry.

But she's getting ahead of herself. She had to know first if they were on the same page. Seeing the door to Tartarus looming in the near distance, Emma came to a decision. _It's now or never, Swan._ She took a deep breath.

"My Queen, Regina, I -"

Regina turned to look at her at the same time Marco ran towards the rocks. The queen looked at her questioningly but Emma had lost her nerve. Emma offered a smile. "Looks like we're here." Then she walked towards Marco and Killian to check the door.

* * *

"I need a moment to open the door." Marco touched the door with both hands and became silent.

"Any day now, old man." Killian joked, trying to mask the anxiety he was feeling. He was a thief, a former pirate. He was not a hero like his fellow demigod. Who would have thought that someday, he will spend time with The Emma Swan, a queen, and soldiers without being put in prison. _Fun times._ He chuckled.

As he let his eyes wander over his companions, he saw one soldier murmuring - bowed head, eyes closed, and clasped something in her right hand. Killian squinted and saw that the object was a wooden horse. His eyes widened with realization and shouted, "No, stop that!"

Everyone turned to look at him as he ran towards the soldier and slapped the object from her hands. He grabbed the woman by her shoulder. "What were you thinking!"

The other soldiers ran towards their comrade, their swords drawn. It was Regina who spoke.

"No. Killian is right." She pointed to the horse on the ground. "She was praying."

The moment it dawned on the rest what pushed Killian's buttons, was the moment a green puff of smoke appeared on the side and a voice spoke from within.

"Fortunately for me." The smoke cleared and Zelena took a step forward. "It's been so long, Emma Swan."

Emma drew her sword. "Where is my mother?"

Instead of answering, Zelena looked at the soldiers. "I'm almost insulted that you only brought a few soldiers. Killing you all will be easy." She looked at the queen.

Emma took a step towards the queen intent on protecting her but stopped as she caught herself. It would not do to show the god of war a weakness. But it was too late.

"My, my, my, definitely interesting. Maybe I will spare you," Zelena pointed to Regina, "and let Emma watch me torture you very slowly. Before I kill her."

"If there will be anyone tortured, it would be you Zelena." Marco said while continuing to open the door.

"Well old man, maybe I'll start with you."

Zelena transported herself near the other god but Emma had read her plan and was just in time to deflect the sword as it was coming down on the crouched body of Marco. The others watched while the goddess and demigod fought and slashed at each other with swords. After a while, one soldier tried to catch Zelena from behind but the goddess of war moved to the side and with a swipe of her hand not holding the sword, sent him flying. He dropped on a pile of rocks where he hit his head.

"Puny mortals, you don't stand a chance against me!" The four other soldiers, incensed with the death of their comrade, charged towards Zelena. The goddess kicked Emma and caught her by the stomach which sent the latter stumbling on her back.

Emma tried to stand up immediately only to falter from the pain on her leg. Looking down she saw blood trickling her right. The queen helped her up. Seeing that there were only two remaining soldiers still fighting with the goddess, Emma pushed Regina towards Marco and Killian who were smiling with glee as they watched the door to Tartarus slowly opening. "Go!"

The queen removed the arm pushing her. "No! I will not leave you."

Before Emma could reply, Zelena was once again in front of her. "Ain't that sweet of her, demigod?" The goddess sneered and brought down the sword on the queen.

Once again, Emma was able to deflect the sword. She pushed at it and gave a kick. She heard Marco shout something and whatever he said was probably interesting enough because it caught Zelena's attention. This provided Emma the opportunity to swing down the sword once the goddess fell on her back. Emma and Zelena watched as the sword impaled the goddess by the right shoulder.

Emma would have finished off Zelena when she felt an urgent pull on her shirt and saw it was the queen tugging her towards the door. Killian was waving his hand.

"We need to go inside now!"

Emma nodded and they ran towards Marco and Killian.

"Go!" Marco urged.

When the two demigods and the queen were inside, Marco pushed the map of Tartarus to Killian. "Remember what I told you."

Emma, realizing that Marco was not coming with them, held on his arm. "You're not coming?"

Marco smiled. "I need to seal this door to make sure that Zelena will not be able to go through. She doesn't know this place so she will not be able to find you inside."

Emma wanted to argue but Zelena was already standing up and the door was already closing. She stepped back and looked at the old god. "Thank you."

"You can thank me when you beat them, Emma Swan."

Emma was able to nod before the door finally closed. They cannot hear what was happening outside but the hero had a feeling that it was the last time anybody will be seeing Marco.

It was a hand on her shoulder that shook her from her reverie. She looked behind her and saw Killian looking at her with eyes mirroring the sorrow in her own. "Come on Swan. We've got a titan to beat."

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5: The maze and pains

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you for reading and the feedback. I look forward to hearing about your thoughts or questions about this story especially now that we are down to our last 1 or 2 chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this part!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Over here!" Emma shouted at the Minotaur charging towards Regina who was lying on the floor. It was reminiscent of when a beast was charging towards her son a week ago. She felt the same fear she had over the thought of her son being hurt, or worse, killed.

The beast simply ignored her, content on pursuing the queen. Killian, the gods bless him, appeared from out of nowhere and picked up the queen's sword waiting for the beast to get to them. When it did, he swung the sword and was successful in hitting it in the face. The Minotaur only got angrier but the momentary lapse was enough for Emma to reach them and she plunged her sword at the beast from the back. The sword pierced it through the heart and exited through its chest.

Killian had helped the queen, who finally roused, to walk to a safe distance away from the bucking Minotaur. After a while, the beast succumbed to its death and was still. Emma took out her sword and wiped the blood away with the beast's hair.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked Regina. She noticed that the queen only had small cuts on her arms but other than that, she looked okay. For this she was thankful.

"I'll live." The queen replied. Turning to Killian, she said, "Now, I'd like you to give me the map so I can lead. I think that the killing walls and Minotaur are enough warm-up exercises for when we meet The Once."

"Hey! There was nothing in the map that warned about walls that move to crush whoever is inside. If they did not move and I didn't have to run for my life, we wouldn't have gotten lost and met that." Killian argued and pointed to the dead beast. When all he received was a glare, he begrudgingly handed over the map. "Fine, your majesty."

Once Killian handed it over, the queen studied it. She noticed a series of triangles, exes, squares, and other shapes and thought that these must be indicative of something. She looked at the area on the map indicating where The Once is imprisoned. After a while, things began to make a bit of a sense to her.

"I believe that we're here." She pointed to a small triangle near one of the only square with an X mark inside. "Marco said that there's only two ways in and out of Tartarus. The first one is Hades' being that he's the guardian and the other one is Marco's secret passageway. Hades' way will not be in this map but Marco's will so our door is this square with an X. The doorways are the triangles and the nearest one is this one where we are currently standing under. The lines indicate that we have to turn right on the next triangle and so on."

"But that's what I did!" Killian argued. Any further comment was stopped as Queen Regina simply looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Emma was not able to stop the small chuckle from her lips and when the raised eyebrow turned to her, she cleared her throat and composed herself. She looked at the map and then to the queen.

"Point us to the right direction, your majesty."

The queen did and the demigods followed.

* * *

It wasn't long before they finally found the place they were looking for. The cave was huge and its top and bottom indiscernible. Where there was only stark darkness above, below was a furnace. It was also easy to find Snow because she was at the end of the narrow walkway that began from the prison's entrance.

Emma ran towards Snow. The goddess was slumped down and only the ties in her hand kept her upright. Her black hair was now mostly gray and white and the green veins in her face and body were beginning to show against her pale, almost translucent skin. Emma tried to wake her up by calling her name but the only response was a moan.

"Help me put her down!" Emma shouted at Killian. The queen handed him her sword.

While the demigods tried to free Snow, Regina looked around. She almost gasped at what she formerly thought as simply walls. She finally realized that a huge part of the walls was made up of the Once. High above were crude figures resembling the parts of the face. She could make out parts of the titan's hands still pinned to the walls but she could already make out the outline of its whole body.

"Emma." She called.

"Give me a sec." The demigod replied. With a last blow to the chains at Snow's foot, the goddess was finally free and Killian tightened his arms around her waist to keep her upright. After making sure that her mother was secured, Emma walked to where Regina was. She followed Regina's line of sight.

"I won't give up without a fight." Emma said without looking at the queen. Before the queen could reply, they heard Killian calling.

"Um, guys?"

Both hero and queen turned to look at him and they saw Zelena and Hades. Emma gripped her sword and walked in front of Snow as if to shield her. Regina followed and stood beside Emma, sword also drawn.

The goddess of war smirked at the scene before her. "You're too late, demigod. It will simply be a race about who's going to die first – you or your mother."

Emma was tired and knew she had less than one percent chance of surviving this battle against two gods and much less against a titan. Even if Regina can fight, she's still a mortal. If she can just make a way so that the queen, Killian, and her mother can leave Tartarus, maybe she can fight and destroy the place so that if this prison was to be her final resting place, she will be bringing the gods and the titan with her. With courage she did not fully feel, she finally answered. "You'll die first."

Zelena let out a laugh so evil that the Emma felt goose bumps form on her skin. The goddess began to step forward with a sword on each hand when an unexpected voice spoke.

"Stop this, Zelena."

All eyes turned to Snow who still looked so weak but was standing up with less help from Killian.

A loud groan shook the place and it took the heroes a moment to realize that it was the Once who was making the noise. Unfortunately, that moment provided Zelena with an opportunity to get closer to Emma. With her gods power, she appeared in front of the demigod who reacted a bit late to the sword closing down on her.

Emma only heard someone call her name that sounded like Regina's as she waited for the pain but it did not come. What she felt next instead was a body crashing against her.

It was Snow. Snow transported herself to protect Emma. As she held Snow in her arms, she heard Zelena cry out in pain. She saw Zelena a few feet above ground against a wall, an invisible force choking her. Emma looked around and saw that it was Rumple fighting against Zelena.

It was such an unexpected but welcome change for the heroes – another god ally and one as powerful as Rumple. However, the betrayal only fueled the anger lust in Zelena that she was able to escape the invisible hold. Before she disappeared, the goddess of war made a last threat. "I think it's time Henry meets her aunt."

Rumple watched the smoke that replaced his former ally before walking towards the quartet.

Emma made a move for her sword, an automatic response to a threat, but caught herself. She looked at the god. "Help her."

Rumple kneeled down and took Snow's hand. He knew what Emma was feeling at the moment. There was nothing more painful than losing a child. He knew because he watched his son die and the pain was still as strong as it was on the first day even if it happened thousands of years ago. It was what made him agree to guard the underworld because he hoped that he could be with his son. Unfortunately, to die by a titan's hand was to die with a curse. He never saw his son. Rumple looked at Emma.

"Go. Your son needs you. We will try to hold the enemies off until you return."

Emma turned to Killian and Regina who both nodded at her. She looked at her mother who was unconscious but still breathing. She was bleeding but Emma knew she cannot do anything about it. And she knew that if Snow can speak, she would tell Emma to go to Henry.

"Pegasus is waiting for you. Just follow the lights from the torch outside. It will lead you to him." Rumple said.

Emma wanted to thank him but she could only nod and hoped he understood. She picked up her sword and turned to Killian.

"Make Ariel proud." Killian nodded once.

"Don't worry, Swan. I'll handle the monsters and you handle the gods and titans."

Emma then turned to Regina. She saw various emotions behind the queen's eyes and although she wanted to embrace her, in reassurance or in farewell, it was hardly the place and time. So, instead, she grasped her hand and gave a slight squeeze. "I'll see you later." She whispered softly hoping that only the intended recipient heard it.

Emma did not wait for a response before she dropped the hands she did not want to let go and ran to save her son.

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6: Vengeance and tired heroes

**Author's note: **More deaths. Also, a little person was imprisoned.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Many, many, many years ago…_

Once upon a time, there were no gods. There were only Titans and humans. For the most part, the immortals left man alone but when they got bored or annoyed, they let out their fury without concern for collateral damage. Man cannot complain nor pray for safety for who can they turn to?

From among these formidable beings rose one that became the strongest and most evil of them all. Her name was Cora. She wasn't evil at the start. She was just one of the titans that wanted to live in peace and have a good immortal life. Humans amuse her and sometimes, she would visit them in disguise. Then one day it all changed.

She entered a tavern and decided to try a particular drink that she often saw men and a few women indulge in when they were in such a place. It was bitter and a bit stale, and she wondered why anyone would drink it, when another glass appeared in front of her. She traced its origin to find a rugged but handsome face smiling at her. He said his name was Jonathan.

They saw each other only a few times at first. Eventually though, Cora spent every day with him. It wasn't love. Titans do not fall in love. But Cora experienced a kind of joy that came from the affection shown by Jonathan. The soft brushes on the hand, the cheeks, the hair, everything gave her a thrill she'd never experienced before. And one night, the first time she stayed until night, she experienced another thing that only humans enjoy. And she realized that unlike ale - she eventually discovered what the bitter drink was called - the physical and intimate moment with him was something that she would like to have again. She never needed sleep like humans but that same night, she was content to lie in his arms afterwards.

In the morning, she was alone. Beside her in their makeshift bed, was a single flower with white petals. She smelled it and remembered her – their night together. Smiling, she decided to look for Jonathan. She found him laughing at someone… no, laughing _with_ someone. She moved from where she was standing behind a tree and found the person he was with. It was a woman.

Cora watched as Jonathan murmured so close to the other woman's ears, which made her blush and laugh and push him lightly by the shoulder only to have her wrists caught in his hand. Cora watched as the man, the only being both mortal and immortal, who touched her in the most intimate ways and whispered sweet nothings and promises just last night, kiss another person. She closed her eyes not wanting to witness what she knew would eventually happen and finally willed herself to disappear when she heard a soft moan.

Cora didn't kill Jonathan. At least, not right away. She plotted her revenge. While Jonathan formed a family with the other woman, Cora created her own. She wanted a group, not a family, she can control so she created beings less powerful than Titans. These beings were eventually called _gods_. It was to be her first mistake. Being less than the Titans, the gods had a part in them that are sympathetic to the mortals.

Cora made Jonathan watch as she tortured the other woman, who became his wife. Then she did the same with his family. And when Jonathan begged for his life, Cora found him pathetic and decided to finally kill him. But the blood lust did not dissipate. The years of plotting made hate simmer and grow stronger inside of her and the act of killing fed her blood lust. She realized that she was not satisfied. Thus began the random and brutal acts of killing other humans.

Years passed.

The gods watched as Cora burned another province. They heard her cackle amidst the cries of the children and the shouting of the elders as they tried to save themselves while trying to salvage their meager belongings in the process. There was chaos and misery throughout the land and the smile on the titan's face was possibly growing wider by the minute.

_"__This has to stop." Snow finally spoke. She was the first god created but only for a few minutes before the next two gods, Rumple and Ariel. She tried to keep watching and save as many lives as she can without Cora noticing but she finally turned away after witnessing the burning house crumple over a mother and her two children. "This has gone far too long. We have to stop her now."_

_"__She is too strong. How do you plan to defeat her?"_

_Ariel turned to the other two; her head bowed in thought. "The Cyclops can forge any weapon and with our powers joined, we might have a chance."_

Ariel solicited the help of Marco in designing the weapons and the Cyclops created them – Snow's thunderbolt, Ariel's trident, and Rumple's pitchfork.

With these weapons, the once most powerful and feared titan was defeated and imprisoned in Tartarus under an endless sleep.

* * *

_Present day_

"Don't fidget too much, Henry, or I might accidentally kill you before your mother even gets here." Zelena told the little boy tied to a post.

"My mother will save me and you will be sorry."

Zelena looked at him and felt a slight awe with the courage shown by such a young and puny mortal. She can feel the tremors in his young body and can taste the fear in his mind but his heart was full of faith in his mother. Too bad she will kill him eventually.

"Oh, I'm counting on your mother's anger. I'm very much looking to continue our fight and this time, I will finish her for good."

Henry was scared. Who wouldn't be? But he's the son of a hero so he has to be brave. He took a breath and was about to remark when a shadow fell across the floor of the temple. "Ma!"

Zelena laughed with glee. "You certainly took your time."

Instead of replying, Emma took out her sword and looked at Henry. "I'll be right there, kid. Just give me a minute."

Henry nodded.

Emma finally turned to the goddess. "You'll pay for everything you've done to my family." Before Zelena could reply, she charged.

The demigod swung and swiped her sword but Zelena was able to deflect each move. Emma tried to deflect Zelena's attack but every hit jarred her entire being. She was exhausted. She hadn't had rest since they journeyed with Marco to Tartarus and the non-stop fighting was finally taking its toll on her body. She was wounded and many places were still bleeding. She maybe part god but even gods get tired. Unfortunately for her, her opponent was full god and thus more powerful than her. If she could only find a –

Emma slipped. She stepped on a round rubble and fell on her back.

She heard her son call for her, his voice a mixture of terror and panic but before she could tell him that she's okay, she saw a sword swinging down on her. She must be really tired and the fall was the last straw because the next thing she knew, sharp pain pierced through somewhere in the lower part of her body and then she lost consciousness.

* * *

_In Regina's camp_

Rumple watched Snow as the latter laid unconscious once again. The bleeding from her latest wound had stopped but what little energy she had left had been spent in protecting Emma in Tartarus. The Once will wake up soon and he can feel evil charging towards the camp. If Snow doesn't wake up, she will be killed in her sleep. He had to do something.

The god of the underworld took his sister's hand in both of his and chanted. He watched as Snow's almost whitish hair regained its blackness and her cheeks turned pinkish once again. Her wounds closed but the scars remained. Rumple can only do so much.

After a moment, Snow opened her eyes and looked at Rumple. "Did you kiss me?"

Rumple smirked. "Welcome back, Snow. Sorry to wake you up but there's a war going on outside this tent."

Snow sat up and checked her hands and hair. Then she looked at the other god again. "You look older."

"It had to be done."

"But your powers…"

"Cora was stronger but we defeated her because we fought together. Ariel might not be here anymore but we have Emma."

Despite the gloominess of the situation, Snow found herself smiling. Rumple's right. As long as they're alive, there's still hope. She stood up, flicked her wrist, and was satisfied when she saw her ball of lighting formed in her right hand. "If we're going to die today then let's make sure we do it with a bang. Just like old times."

"Just like old times." Rumple agreed.

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7: We all need help sometimes

**Author's notes:**

I decided to move things up a bit. Plus, I didn't want to dwell on the details of war. You can watch (if you haven't yet) the movie that this story was based on if you're having difficulty with picturing Killian's plan.

Thanks for the feedback in the previous chapter. I hope you like this one too. Reviews would be awesome especially as we are nearing the end. :-)

Lastly, pardon any errors in grammar. I'm so tired but I wanted to post this immediately. I promise to fix them later.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

If Regina was really, really drunk, she probably would have hugged Killian for his brilliant idea. Or maybe not even then. So she settled for a nod towards the demigod and ordered her captain to rally the troops and follow Killian's instructions. She then left to go back to her tent to arm herself with her faithful sword and steed.

The queen looked around the camp and watched as even the injured soldiers try to contribute to what could be human's last battle. If they survive this, she will make sure that no person in her kingdom will ever go to war again. She will still have soldiers but they will not only be skilled in fighting but also in building.

Regina looked to the sky and tried to see if there's a flying horse on the way to the camp. There was none. She prayed, although she's not sure to whom, that the hero was able to save her son. She let out a sigh just before she stretched out a hand to open the flap to her tent.

"Queen Regina." Regina looked towards the direction of the voice and what she saw made her stop.

"You're looking better, Snow." The goddess of the sky nodded in agreement and looked sideways to Rumple once they were but a foot from the queen.

Rumple nodded once before turning to Regina. "We will fight with you."

"Now The Once won't stand a chance against us." The queen replied.

No words were needed to confirm nor deny that statement. It was an unspoken fact that they will all die trying. Rumple watched a group of soldiers that were covered in black mud and holding spears.

"Hiding in plain sight." The queen turned and saw Killian's plan being carried out. She saw Killian and wouldn't have been able to distinguish him from the pool of human charcoals if not for his barrage of orders towards her men.

"It was Killian's idea." Regina explained. "It's quite difficult to fight against flying monsters so we needed them to fly low enough that our spears and arrows will hit them. We hope the element of surprise will work for us."

"If this works, Ariel would be proud." Rumple replied.

Regina nodded. "I believe that deep down, Killian would want that."

The god of the underworld gripped his pitchfork and turned to his fellow god. "It's time we take our place."

Snow reached a hand and touched the queen's arm. "Take care of Emma and Henry."

Regina watched as the gods walked side by side to the area facing the mountain of Tartarus.

* * *

Henry needed to do something. He was still bound but he can't just watch her mother be killed. So Henry shouted.

"Ma! Wake up! You have to stand up, Ma!"

And he shouted. He watched as the goddess of war prod his mother with a foot with an almost insane glint in her eyes. Time seemed to move in slow motion as he watched Zelena grip her sword with two hands pointed downwards into her mother's heart and he closed his eyes and prayed. He prayed that his grandmother can hear her even if she's dead because she's a god, right? He's never met her but her mother said that Snow was always watching over him. His heart shouted what his hoarse throat cannot anymore. _Please._

A loud, thundering sound made him open his eyes and he saw Pegasus charging towards Zelena. It was probably because the goddess was not expecting to battle a winged horse that she lost her composure and Snow's steed was successful in kicking her, sending the goddess flying thru the air and slamming against a wall.

Henry watched Pegasus leave the temple before turning back to the fallen goddess. She groaned and there was a slight movement in her arm as if she was trying to stand up but was still too weakened from the force of the hit. Then the young boy's jaw dropped as he saw a figure approaching Zelena.

"It's over, Zelena." The goddess' last sound was a grunt as her heart was pierced by the Thunderbolt.

Emma did not wait for the ash that was formerly Zelena crumple into the floor and be swept by the breeze flowing through the temple. She trudged through the debris towards her son and after freeing him, from the post to which he was tied to, she crouched and crushed him against her body in a gripping embrace.

The relieved mother placed random kisses to her son's hair and face and checked for any sign of injury and blood. There were a few superficial gashes from where the rope dug into his skin. It was his right knuckle which was discolored. Emma brushed it lightly with her hand.

"I'm okay, Ma. I tried to punch her after she flung my sword away from my hand. Her armor was hard." Henry explained. He still can't believe that he tried to fight the goddess of war with a wooden sword but at that time, he only knew that he was a hero's son and that he had to do what he can to help his mother.

Emma could only watch as his son, a little boy when she left weeks ago, grow into a man right before her eyes. "Oh, Henry." Then she wrapped him again in an embrace. "I just have to finish one little thing and then we'll go home, okay? I need you to stay right here and I or Pegasus will come get you when we're done."

"Go get them, Ma."

* * *

The cliché 'die trying' had never been more true for Emma than at the moment. The battle with The Once was like a lone flea on a dog… she can only inflict annoyance with her sword. She had to do something different.

The demigod hero flew a farther distance away from the titan as she tried to recover her bearing and come up with a better plan. She saw Regina's army continue battling the flying and crawling monsters. There were already many of the men lying on the ground, obviously dead. She hoped that the queen was still alive.

Emma turned to look at where she last saw Snow and Rumple. The god of the underworld was still swinging his weapon and monsters continue to fall left and right. Her mother was looking at her. Maybe it was Snow's doing but even from the distance, she could see the proud look on her mother's face.

Then Emma remembered that it took three gods to defeat The Once. They were lacking one now but the most feared titan was also not in full form. Maybe a demigod will do as a replacement. At least Emma hoped.

The hero slid back her sword into its scabbard and took out Snow's thunderbolt and Ariel's trident. The only way to kill gods was to destroy their heart with an immortal's weapon. The gods came from a titan so titans must also have a heart. Emma hoped The Once still has a heart.

She gripped the weapons in her hand and decided that she cannot take any chances. Her chipped sword proved that the titan's body was harder than any material she had ever encountered. She was not sure if the gods' weapons will be able to penetrate it.

The Once opened its mouth and spewed fire towards her. Pegasus, thankfully, had quick wings that they were able to move away immediately.

_The mouth._ Emma realized that she doesn't need to pierce through The Once if she can find an alternate opening to the heart.

_The mouth_. It was the only way.

"Are you with me, boy?" Emma asked Pegasus.

When her winged brother in battle bobbed it's head up and down and released a neigh, Emma understood it as a 'hell, yes'. She closed her eyes and thought about Killian, Ariel, Marco, Snow, Rumple, Regina, and Henry.

Then she and Pegasus charged towards the burning hell that was The Once's mouth.

**To be continued.**


End file.
